Toutes les données du problème
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: Comment Darcy aurait-il pu être de bon conseil si Bingley ne lui avait pas tout dit ? (Traduction de All the Particulars)


_**Toujours une traduction, cette fois-ci de All the Particulars.**_

 _ **Avertissement : le comportement des personnages de cette histoire n'est pas celui que l'on attendrait de ceux de Jane Austen. Quant à ce Bingley, clairement, ce n'est pas celui de Miss Austen. Les autres sont peut-être un peu plus proches des originaux.  
**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas non plus fait énormément d'efforts pour coller au vocabulaire de l'époque. J'ai relu mon texte ... mais des erreurs m'ont probablement échappé. J'espère juste qu'elles ne sont pas suffisamment nombreuses pour vous distraire de votre lecture !  
**_

 _ **Cette histoire a été écrite après qu'une amorce fut lancée sur le chat que je fréquente ; je suis également en train de rédiger (en anglais toujours) une autre histoire avec la même situation d'origine (mais un développement très différent).**_

 _ **Avec quelques heures d'avance ... Joyeux Noël ! :-)**_

* * *

 _Londres, janvier 1812_

C'est une Elizabeth Bennet en colère qui se dirigeait vers l'hôtel particulier de Mr Darcy. Elle s'était d'abord rendue chez les Hurst, où elle avait appris qu'elle aurait davantage de chances de trouver Mr Bingley auprès de la soeur de Mr Darcy qu'auprès des siennes. En conséquence, quand sa visite prit fin, Elizabeth se dirigea vers Saint James Square.

Elle atteignit aisément son objectif, une demeure élégante dans laquelle un majordome surpris la laissa pénétrer. Après qu'elle lui eut dit qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir, soit avec son maître, soit avec Mr Bingley, au sujet d'une affaire urgente, elle fut conduite jusqu'à un bureau. Là se tenaient les deux messieurs ; l'un d'eux avait perdu son exubérance coutumière. Bien qu'elle eût été annoncée, ils semblèrent surpris de la voir entrer dans la pièce. Miss Darcy, quant à ell, brillait par son absence.

Après qu'ils eurent échangé des salutations qui semblaient incongrues étant donnée l'irrégularité de la situation, Mr Bingley demanda des nouvelles de Jane, la soeur aînée d'Elizabeth. Cette question en apparence anodine déclencha une réaction violente chez la jeune fille. Après avoir giflé le jeune homme, elle lui aurait indubitablement donné un coup de poing puis un coup de pied si Mr Darcy n'avait pas bondi pour la retenir.

« Miss Bennet ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je ne m'attendrais pas à un tel comportement même de la part de Miss Lydia ! »

A ces mots, elle se figea, lui jeta un regard haineux, et s'exclama : « Comment ose-t-il parler ainsi de ma soeur ? Il s'est servi d'elle, il lui a brisé le coeur, et maintenant il agit comme si rien ne s'était passé !

— Brisé le coeur ? Est-ce à dire qu'elle l'aime aussi ?

— Bien sûr qu'elle l'aime ! … Une minute, que voulez-vous dire par _aussi_ ?

— Darcy m'a assuré que je me méprenais si je croyais que votre soeur retournait mes sentiments. »

Mr Bingley était intervenu avant que son ami n'eût pu répondre, et Elizabeth le regarda avec incrédulité. Mr Darcy jugea qu'il était de son devoir de venir en aide à son ami et de justifier ses propres actions.

« Miss Bennet ne manquait pas de sourire à Bingley, mais je n'ai pas observé qu'il lui plaisait davantage que les autres messieurs de son entourage.

— Ah, vraiment ? dit Elizabeth, dont la voix avait pris un accent strident qui rappelait celui de sa mère, et dont le visage était d'un rouge intéressant. Faites _très attention_ à ce que vous allez dire, _Monsieur_.

— Elle sourit en permanence ! Comment un homme peut-il être en mesure de déterminer si elle est simplement aimable et polie, ou si ses sentiments sont plus profonds ? »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, le dévisagea, puis, semblant avoir déterminé qu'il était sincère, se tourna vers Bingley. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sur le point de me dire que ma soeur s'est comportée envers vous de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait avec tout autre monsieur. »

Bingley fit un pas en arrière en marmonnant une dénégation. Darcy fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'il me manque des éléments de compréhension ?

— Sans doute parce qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que cela soit le cas, dit-elle en fusillant Bingley du regard.

— Jane vous a-t-elle dit ce que… confié que… commença-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir.

— Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, lui répondit la demoiselle d'un ton cinglant. Félicitations, Mr Bingley : selon toute probabilité vous serez père d'ici six ou sept mois. »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Quoi ? »

On pouvait s'attendre à mieux de la part d'un gentilhomme qui avait soin d'utiliser des mots de quatre syllabes quand il rédigeait une lettre.

« Jane attend un enfant. _Son_ enfant.

— Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

— Je croyais que les messieurs étaient au courant des choses de la vie, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas… Je me demandais simplement quand ils avaient pu avoir l'opportunité de… de...

— Inutile de continuer, dit Elizabeth en levant la main. J'ai saisi. »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Mr Bingley qui semblait paralysé par la nouvelle et continua à mi-voix pour Darcy.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, tout cela a commencé lorsque Jane était à Netherfield, alors qu'elle se remettait d'aplomb mais était toujours trop faible pour voyager. Ils ont aussi, je crois, trouvé le temps de s'isoler pendant le bal qui a suivi. Jane n'était pas très en forme à Noël, et mon oncle et ma tante, qui nous rendaient visite pour l'occasion, l'ont emmenée avec eux à Londres. A l'époque, je pensais simplement que votre ami lui manquait.

» Ma tante découvrit bientôt que Jane se trouvait dans une situation délicate, et elle m'envoya chercher, sans évidemment coucher sur papier sa suspicion. Maman était fâchée de me voir partir, mais puisque c'était ma présence que Jane demandait, elle ne m'a pas empêchée de la rejoindre.

— Ne pouvait-elle pas se passer de vous quelque temps ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé que vous et votre mère ne vous entendiez pas toujours très bien.

— C'est, hélas, le cas. En l'occurrence, elle était d'humeur à me contrarier : elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour avoir rejeté la demande en mariage de mon cousin.

— La _quoi_ ?

— Pouvons-nous revenir à l'objet de ma visite ?

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Bingley, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Londres, je vous ai dit que je pensais que Miss Bennet éprouvait de l'indifférence à votre égard. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas corrigé ?

— J'ai foi en votre jugement, Darcy.

— Bingley, dit son hôte se pinçant le haut du nez, comment voulez-vous que mon jugement soit adéquat si je n'ai pas tous les éléments nécessaires en ma possession ? Par ailleurs, là n'est pas la question ! Comment avez-vous pu abuser ainsi de Miss Bennet ?

— C'est un ange ! »

Le ton de Bingley était rêveur, et son regard était vague. Elizabeth était sur le point de lui asséner un coup de poing, mais Darcy la retint à nouveau.

«Peut-être devriez-vous lui faire une visite, dit-il en jetant un bref regard à Elizabeth. En compagnie d'un chaperon. Prenez aussi rendez-vous avec votre notaire : vous avez un contrat de mariage à présenter. »

Elizabeth parut se détendre ; Darcy se demanda s'il était prudent de la relâcher.

« Miss Bennet est donc en ville ? dit Bingley qui paraissait sincèrement surpris et heureux de la nouvelle.

— Elle s'y trouve, dit Elizabeth avec un soupir, ainsi que vos soeurs le savent déjà.

— Je le savais également. »

Le gentilhomme la tenant toujours, Elizabeth ne pouvait aisément le frapper ; elle opta pour lui écraser le pied. Il grimaça, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Ses bottes l'avaient protégé et il n'avait quasiment rien senti du coup qui lui avait été porté, mais il craignait les représailles de son valet de chambre au cas où le cuir en aurait été égratigné.

« Il me semblait qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments !

— N'eussiez-vous point caché cela à Mr Bingley, il eût pu lui rendre visite plus tôt, et le problème serait déjà résolu ! »

Mr Bingley parut hésiter un instant puis, remarquant l'expression d'Elizabeth, il opina frénétiquement.

« Brave garçon.

— Je dois reconnaître, hasarda Darcy, que je suis surpris de vous voir, vous, plutôt que votre oncle.

— Ah, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Je ne suis arrivée à Londres qu'hier, et n'ai été mise au courant de la situation que ce matin. Jane avait écrit deux fois à Miss Bingley ; elle ne lui avait pas fait part de son embarras et s'était contentée de souhaiter qu'elle renouent leur amitié. Comme elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse, elle se demandait s'il serait approprié de lui rendre visite, ainsi qu'à Mrs Hurst, dans les jours à venir. Il m'était impossible de rester inactive, et je suis partie aussitôt qu'elle et ma tante eurent le dos tourné.

— Êtes vous venue ici directement ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je suis d'abord allée voir les Hurst.

— Ai-je votre permission pour accompagner Mr Bingley lorsqu'il viendra voir votre soeur ?

— En quoi cela serait-il utile ?

— Vous ne voulez pas courir le risque qu'il se trouve si affecté par votre soeur qu'il se retrouve en contemplation devant elle et en oublie de lui demander sa main. Quelqu'un doit être là pour pouvoir lui dire quoi faire. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec méfiance, mais finit par hocher la tête. La voiture fut appelée, et le trio fut bientôt en route pour Gracechurch Street.

* * *

« Peu m'importent les fleurs, Maman. J'aimerais juste être mariée avant le début du carême.

— En février ! Quand on ne peut trouver que des perce-neige ! »

Mr Bingley venait de recevoir le plein accord de Mr Bennet pour son mariage avec Jane et se trouvait maintenant à Longbourn. Lui, sa fiancée, la soeur cadette de cette dernière, leur mère, et son ami étaient réunis dans un salon dont les fenêtres donnaient à l'ouest, ce qui en faisait un endroit très agréable où se tenir les après-midi d'hiver.

« J'aime les perce-neige, dit-il avec obligeance tandis que Mrs Bennet faisait la moue.

— Mrs Bennet, vraiment, il vaudrait mieux que...

— Que quoi, Mr Darcy ? Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici ?

— Maman, s'il vous plaît...

— Oh non, Lizzy ! Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me dire. Pas après avoir refusé la main de votre cousin et permis que Charlotte Lucas soit celle qui me succédera. Que vous est-il passé par la tête, je me le demande encore !

— Mrs Ben...

— J'ai dit _non_ ! Les mariages d'hiver sont trop tristes, je ne veux pas de cela pour ma Jane !

— Un tel remue-ménage est-il indispensable pour convenir de la date des noces ? »

Tous se tournèrent, à l'exception de Mrs Bennet qui faisait déjà face à la porte. Le bruit avait interrompu la lecture de Mr Bennet, et le gentilhomme en semblait plutôt contrarié. Aucun des jeunes gens n'osa prendre la parole, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Mrs Bennet.

« Il faut qu'ils se marient au printemps, Mr Bennet ! En mai, sinon en juin !

— Maman, je ne crois pas que...

— Cela pourrait donner lieu à… »

Elizabeth et Mr Darcy se turent tous les deux lorsque Mr Bennet leva la main. Mr Bingley et Jane, quant à eux, n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

« C'est moi qui souffrirais du mécontentement de Mrs Bennet si les noces de Jane étaient jugées inférieures à celles de Charlotte Collins. Le dernier mercredi de mai vous conviendrait-il, Mrs Bennet ? Laissez-moi voir… Fort bien, le mariage sera célébré le vingt-sept mai. » Mrs Bennet adressa un sourire radieux à son époux. Plus aucune objection ne fut émise ; Darcy haussa les épaules en réponse au coup d'oeil inquiet d'Elizabeth.

* * *

Ce n'est que plus tard que Mr Bennet comprit l'insistance des témoins pour que le mariage fût célébré en février. L'état de Jane avait commencé à être visible vers la fin du mois de Mars, et ce d'autant plus aisément qu'elle ne cherchait nullement à dissimuler sa situation. Comme le couple projetait de se marier et que l'enfant devait naître en été, Mr Bennet ne jugea pas utile d'avancer la date de leur union. Cependant, celui lui donna une raison de s'opposer au départ de Lydia pour Brighton, où cette dernière avait été invitée par Mr Forster. Lydia, déçue de se voir refuser la permission de suivre le régiment, alla se plaindre à sa mère, qui entra au pas de charge dans le bureau de son mari. Une courte discussion s'ensuivit, au cours de laquelle Mrs Bennet convint que, si Jane avait pu ainsi s'oublier alors qu'elle était auprès de ses parents, peut-être que la vivacité de Lydia pouvait être source de scandale si on la laissait partir seule à Brighton.

Mrs Bennet étant malgré tout réticente à priver sa benjamine d'une occasion de s'amuser, et à la suite d'un échange de lettres avec Mr et Mrs Gardiner, il fut décidé que Lydia et Kitty voyageraient avec eux plus tard cet été-là. Ils devaient aller dans le Derbyshire et, dans un premier temps, projetaient d'emmener Elizabeth. Ayant observé, en janvier, la manière dont Mr Darcy la regardait, et voyant comment elle lui retournait maintenant ses regards, ils en avaient conclu que la cadette de leur nièce visiterait sous peu cette partie du pays et n'éprouvaient pas de remords à changer leur plans. Les fiançailles de Mr Darcy et Miss Elizabeth Bennet furent rendue publiques lors de la réception qui suivit le mariage des Bingley, et quand les Gardiner revinrent à Longbourn pour y laisser leurs enfants et prendre leurs jeunes nièces, ils eurent l'occasion d'assister au mariage de leur nièce favorite.

Au contraire de son cousin, l'aîné des Darcy naquit plus que quelques mois après que ses parents furent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

* * *

 _ **Cette histoire avait été écrite pour l'amorce suivante : « relations sexuelles avant le mariage ayant pour conséquence le fait que la mariée soit enceinte ». Evidemment, c'est plus concis en anglais.**_

 _ **Au passage, comme on n'est pas à l'époque victorienne, une telle situation aurait sans doute fait jaser, mais du moment que le couple était marié avant la naissance de l'enfant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de répercussion sociale. A partir du moment où un contrat de mariage était signé, on considérait les fiancés plus ou moins libres d'agir à leur guise.**_


End file.
